Selimut
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Dino, Hibari, dan sebuah selimut. Kapan lagi Dino bisa merasakan memeluk sang karnivora tanpa tersentuh tonfa? Dan juga, kapan lagi Hibari bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh haneuma tanpa merasa runtuh harga dirinya? D18, short fic, untuk D18 Day, 18 Desember


_**.**_

_**Selimut **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Katekyou Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Shonen-ai, mungkin OOC, D18, just a short fic**_

_**Untuk D18 Day, 18 Desember**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Malam ini dingin, dan seperti rutinitasnya setiap minggu, Dino datang mengunjungi Hibari dari Italia sana ke Jepang. Hanya demi tidur dengan kekasihnya tercinta walau hanya satu malam. Tidak tidur seperti yang kebanyakan orang dewasa pikirkan, hanya tidur biasa. Berdua di tempat tidur sembari berbagi kehangatan.

Saling melepas rindu, kedua lelaki itu membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur milik Hibari. Tempat tidur itu sebenarnya hanya muat untuk satu orang, namun karena sang _haneuma_ tidak mau tidur di bawah—modus, dingin katanya—maka dengan terpaksa mereka tidur berimpitan.

Dino bisa saja tidur di sofa, bos Cavallone itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi Hibari ternyata sudah bisa menunjukkan sisi manisnya dengan tidak mengizinkan Dino untuk tidur di sofanya, kekasih karnivora Namimori tadi tak jadi tidur di sofa.

Alasan yang digunakan Hibari saat itu adalah, "kalau kau mengotori sofaku dengan hangat tubuhmu itu, kau akan kugigit sampai mati." disertai dentingan sepasang tonfa yang terancung di depan wajah Dino.

_Tsundere_, eh? Tapi itulah Hibari. Disambut senyuman dari sang don, pemuda hitam itu segera berbalik untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur. Di belakangnya, Dino tersenyum kecil tatkala melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi sang terkasih, lalu mereka tidur bersama. Di tempat tidur Hibari yang kecil.

Biasanya, memang akan seperti itu. Namun kali ini, mereka agak sedikit cekcok.

"_Haneuma_, berikan selimut itu atau akan kugigit kau sampai mati," ucap Hibari semena-mena. Merentangkan tangan di bawah, bermaksud meminta. Dino menggeleng cepat-cepat sambil tetap memeluk selimut yang ia ambil dari lemari milik Hibari.

Urat kesabaran sang kekasih semakin menipis, di matanya Dino semakin kekanakan. "_Haneuma_, aku kedinginan. Berikan selimut itu," ia lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur, kemudian dengan paksa menarik selimut tersebut.

Mengalah, Dino akhirnya pasrah. Ia lalu membagikan setengah bagian selimut untuk dipakai Hibari, dan setengah lagi dipakainya sendiri. "Baiklah Kyouya," sang don menyahut lesu, dengan terpaksa memakai setengah. Tentu saja tidak muat karena selain tubuhnya yang besar, selimut itu hanya muat untuk satu orang.

Tengah malam, dingin semakin merasuk kulit. Hibari yang kedinginan menarik selimut di pinggangnya hingga menutup sampai ke dada, tidak ada bagian untuk Dino. Dirinya baru bisa tertidur setelah selimut itu menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Kebahagiaan Hibari tak lama, karena Dino bangun dengan cepat tak lama setelah Hibari merebut selimut. Ia lalu mencari-cari ujung selimut dengan meraba permukaan tempat tidur. Setelah mendapatkannya, _haneuma_ berambut pirang itu menariknya hingga ke dadanya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Hibari sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi, Hibari sedikit tersentak karena hawa rendah yang amat mengganggunya. Tak peduli sekitar, ketua Komite Disiplin SMP Namimori itu kembali menarik selimutnya, kali ini hingga ujung kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih di tengah malam. Hanya gara-gara udara dingin dan selimut yang menjadi rebutan.

Keduanya tersentak bersamaan, setelah menyadari adanya pertengkaran fisik yang mereka lakukan secara setengah sadar. "Kyouya, aku kedinginan. Bisa kupinjam selimut itu?" pinta Dino lembut sembari menggosok matanya, masih mengantuk.

Hibari dengan cepat mengamankan selimut yang sedang digenggamnya. "Tidak mau, kalau kau kedinginan sana cari selimut yang lain," sahutnya posesif sembari melanjutkan tidur, bersama selimut yang telah diamankan.

Sang kekasih menggaruk kepala pirangnya. "Kalau ada ya sudah dari tadi kuambil, Kyouya. Tapi karena tidak ada makanya aku mau pinjam yang itu," jawab Dino lelah. Hei, ia tamu di sini, seharusnya ia yang dilayani.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cari cara supaya kau tidak kedinginan," nada yang terdengar seperti perintah. Sebenarnya Dino ingin sekali tidak peduli dengan itu, tapi karena ia benar-benar kedinginan saat ini, mau tak mau ia harus menuruti kemauan kekasih _tsundere_-nya itu.

Haneuma itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, berniat mencari suatu benda—jaket atau semacamnya—yang bisa dipakai untuk tidur. Padahal di tubuhnya sudah melekat jaket yang ia bawa dari Italia, tapi hawa dinginnya masih bisa terasa. Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin, kenapa bisa jadi sedingin ini?

Kebingungan adalah reaksi yang Dino dapatkan setelah berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang hangat. Ia tak ingin membuat minuman atau semacamnya karena dapur rumah Hibari termasuk ruangan yang dingin, jarang dipakai. Saat ia kembali ke kamar Hibari, don Cavallone itu juga tidak menemukan jaket, baju tebal, atau sejenisnya di lemari karena Hibari tidak suka memakai yang seperti itu.

Memutar otak, Dino memikirkan suatu cara yang bisa digunakan di saat seperti sekarang. Pandangannya beralih satu per satu di tiap sudut ruang kamar Hibari. Mulai dari selimut yang dipakai sang pemilik kamar, lalu berpaling pada sang pemakai, kemudian tempat tidur, dan benda-benda lainnya.

Hibari, selimut, dan tempat tidur.

Tentu saja, itulah yang Dino butuhkan sekarang ini! Hibari, selimut, dan tempat tidurnya.

Don Cavallone itu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Ia kini tidak berusaha untuk merebut selimut yang dipakai Hibari, lagi. Kali ini, sang haneuma sudah memiliki mesin penghangat sendiri.

Sedikit tersenyum, Dino memeluk Hibari yang tidur menghadap arah yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Singkatnya, membelakangi si haneuma. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hibari dibiarkan begitu saja, yang ia butuhkan pertama-tama adalah tubuh hangat Hibari.

Karnivora itu sedikit terkejut, tentu saja. Tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu dalam keadaan tidur, membuatnya jelas kaget dan meronta pada awalnya. Napas hangat sang pemeluk dengan cepat merayap masuk melalui celah kulitnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka tidur dengan saling memeluk. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya hanya Dino yang memeluk Hibari, berhubung karnivora _tsundere_ itu membelakangi si _haneuma_. Ia tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau wajahnya yang telah merah padam tampak dengan jelas di mata tutornya. Yah, walau pastinya Dino tahu kalau wajah Hibari memang sudah memerah, suhu hangat yang meraba permukaan kulitnya tentu tidak berkata bohong.

Kemudian, Hibari melepaskan selimutnya pelan-pelan, lalu menutupi tubuh mereka yang telah menempel erat dengan selimut itu. Berdua mereka tidur tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras di luar. Bahkan dingin yang tadinya amat mengganggu, sekarang sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Ah, untung saja malam ini dingin. Kalau tidak, kapan lagi Dino bisa merasakan memeluk sang karnivora tanpa tersentuh tonfa? Dan juga, kapan lagi Hibari bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh haneuma tanpa merasa runtuh harga dirinya?

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

A/N:

Mini fic yang dibuat dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Canggih sekali bukan? Untuk merayakan D18, OTP saya di fandom KHR.

HAPPY D18 DAY SEMUANYA~ D18 SHIPPER MANA SUARANYA?

Mind to review?


End file.
